


Beauty, in it's Purest Form

by Karniiey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karniiey/pseuds/Karniiey
Summary: The soft sound of crunching gravel echoed through the silent car, familiar and calming. He didn't know what just happened, but one thing he did know was that he really, really, hoped to see the Italian again, although he was not sure why. Little to his knowledge, though, this was only the beginning.





	Beauty, in it's Purest Form

**Author's Note:**

> oh boi here we go
> 
> hopefully i can finish this work, as I really like how it has turned out so far!!

Blurs of faces swept by in the crowded living room, bringing the once-dull space to a hideous, multicolored puke of people. And oh, how it made Ludwig angry. So, so angry. He could hear the foul sound rolling off their tongues, forming filthy words that meshed together like high pitched t.v. static. He could smell the putrid stench of whiskey filling the air, and soaking it's aroma into the soft, cotton fabric of the burgundy furniture. The worst, though, was the feeling of sweat rubbing off every piece of shit that had the audacity to slide their slimy bodies past his own, and that, by itself made him want to vanish, leaving his drunken brother to black out and wake up on the stark cold of the tile floor.

But he, of course, couldn't do that. And he, to the core of his hardened being, was aware of that. Without his Silver haired not-so-responsible sibling, the muscular blonde was completely, and utterly alone; when the brothers lost their parents, Ludwig lost his ability to let himself connect with others. He was what people may consider social cripple, unable to relate with others.

Thus, he shoved his way over to the pale lump of the wasted ruby-eyed party goer, and slung him over his shoulder, sending surprise through the drunks surrounding his tall, solid figure. He turned without hesitation towards the door, pushed passed the wide-eyed crowd, and grabbed the cold metal knob, where he finally let himself, and the unconscious body he carried, out. The heavy white door closed with a click behind him, finally isolating him from the intoxicated idiots.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now outside in the frosty night air, he made his way over to his black, beat up Toyota waiting in peaceful silence, ready to escort the brothers to their quiet little abode in which they live. That's when he heard the sound of yelling, and pained sobs, coming from a short distance away in the thick, dark shrubs at the edge of the yard. He quickly decided to investigate. He sloppily unlocked the ebony vehicle, throwing the useless lump of Gilbert in his back seat, slamming the car door shut loudly. The pale man, then, cautiously, walked in the direction of the invasive sound of a scared boy's cries. Peeking through the thick vegetation, he saw what seemed to be a couple arguing. Intrigued, Ludwig listened in.

The blond saw what seemed to be a high school athlete, one he recognized. The boy barked out, "Look, you either put out or I'll take it my goddamn self," while the smaller boy let out another sob. "I told you no!," He cried, "I do not even know you!" This only angered the jock more, and he proceeded to grab the boy's waist. With that, Ludwig stood and stepped in between the two. "You are overstepping your boundaries, ja?" he intervened, startling both the aggravated football player and the boy, causing The boy to release the small, brunette boy, letting him fall to the ground with a little "thud". 

Ludwig then offered his hand out to the tear stained face of the warm, amber-eyed boy. The brunette cautiously took it, letting the German pull him up and proceeded to guide him away, hand on his back. With a final remark, Ludwig turned the jock, and hissed out, "No means no. Even dogs can understand." leaving the terrified athlete behind in the lush forest. He led the boy in silence over to his car, where the blonde stopped, turned to the brunette, and finally asked, "Are you alright?" The Italian lifted his head, letting cautious amber eyes meet his, and smiled widely. "Yes, grazie! You saved my life!" The Italian then caught Ludwig in a hug, tears welling up in his eyes. Ludwig blushed at this action, not sure what to do. After all, he hasn't been given a hug in many, many years. The Italian, suddenly now sobbing, asked through tears, "What is your name, tall, kind man?" Ludwig made a confused face before he said, "My name is Ludwig"

The small brunette wiped away his salty tears and smiled at the blond German, croaking out, "My name is Feliciano, although most just call me Feli," The German nodded, reaching out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Feli." The Italian shook his hand with excited, rapid motions. That's when a voice interrupted them both, yelling in a no-so-pleasant tone, "FELI! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" At that, the boy turned around. "Oh hi Lovi! Do you want to meet Ludwig? He is very nice and-" This only made the other Italian a deeper shade of red. "NO! LET'S GO THE FUCK HOME BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE, IDIOT!" Feli sighed, resigning himself to his angry older brother. "Okay Lovi, bye Ludwig, I hope to see you again!" Before leaving though, he wrapped his small arms around the hard exterior of Ludwig, hugging tightly, much like a small child. Then as fast as he came, he turned, and left, only glancing back with a smile and a wave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The soft sound of crunching gravel echoed through the silent car, familiar and calming. He didn't know what just happened, but one thing he did know was that he really, really, hoped to see the Italian again, although he was not sure why. Little to his knowledge, though, this was only the beginning.


End file.
